


双人床

by Bloomseven



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomseven/pseuds/Bloomseven
Summary: 如何把单人床睡成双人床？
Relationships: Ochi Tsukimitsu/Mori Jyusaburo, 越知月光/毛利寿三郎
Kudos: 10





	双人床

**Author's Note:**

> 全是肉

1.

U17集训103宿舍和其他宿舍都不同，因为这间宿舍住着集训营最高的两个人：越知月光和毛利寿三郎。在海外远征之前这间宿舍还像其他宿舍一样放着两张上下铺，是斋藤教练在餐厅偶然听到毛利抱怨晚上睡觉腿都伸不直，终于在他们远征归来后给他们换上了两张加长单人床。毛利有一些恋床，刚回来的时候总是翻来覆去的睡不着，在和二军比赛又弄伤了肩膀之后更是彻夜难眠。有一天毛利好不容易陷入浅眠，翻了个身就压到了手上的肩膀，疼得他倒吸一口气。一旁已经睡着了的越知被他轻微的呻吟惊醒，意识到他又压到受伤的肩膀了，起身扶起他，让他和自己一起睡。毛利因为吵到了前辈睡觉本来就有些过意不去，要麻烦前辈和自己挤一张床他是无论如何都不愿意的。然而越知的态度很坚决，把他按到自己的枕头上，让他受伤的肩膀朝上，又侧身躺上去把毛利圈在自己怀里，有力的手臂环着他的腰。毛利从没有和越知靠的这么近过，越知浅浅的呼吸就吹在他耳朵旁，他忍不住红了脸。感受到他轻微的挣动，越知在他耳边说了句，睡觉，毛利这才安分下来，努力忽略自己不仅躺在月前辈床上还躺在月前辈怀里这样让他忍不住欢呼雀跃的事实，闭上了眼睛。

虽然单人床上睡两个身高超过1.9的大男孩应该很挤，毛利却觉得这一觉出乎意料的睡得很好，应该是回日本之后睡得最好的一觉。而两个人的关系在此之后也突飞猛进。虽然谁都没有开口说些逾矩的话，但毛利每天都很自觉的睡到越知的床上，而越知也每天都把毛利固定在自己的身体，床和墙壁之间，毛利的肩膀再也没有被压到过了。虽然两个人都很高，但30cm的身高差让毛利能正好嵌在越知怀里。有时候睡到半夜，毛利还能感觉到他的月前辈无意识的蹭了几下他的肩窝。月前辈真可爱，毛利模模糊糊地想。

有了身体接触之后，两个人的关系好像发生了一些变化，连远野这样懒得分给他们任何注意力的人也发现了他们俩之间越来越粘腻的气场（当然他也及时表现了厌恶）。种岛更是直白的点出，看来寿三郎有主（越知）了，以后可不敢欺负他喽，我可不想被精神暗杀。毛利虽然心里有一些异样的满足感，但还是生气地猛灌一口热汤，不出意料又烫伤了舌头，最后还是他月前辈及时递过来了凉水又摸摸他的头表示安慰。青春期本就是春心萌动的时候，到了夜晚，两个人这样搂搂抱抱的睡在一起总是会擦枪走火的。一开始毛利碍于自己还是个伤残病人，感觉到顶着自己后腰的东西就老老实实地不动了，这时候越知也会稍微松开一些搂着毛利的腰的手，在两人之间留下一点空隙， 过不了多久也能平静下来。等毛利的肩膀彻底好了之后，他想到种岛前辈的话，胆子也大了起来，故意摆动腰部，让那个又硬又热的东西顶在自己臀缝间磨蹭。越知不放心他刚好没多久的肩膀，大手一把握住毛利的腰，让他不要再蹭了，毛利一个利落的翻身骑到了越知身上，弯下腰就凑过来吻他。养熟了的猫既然得寸进尺了，自己也不需要再客气了，越知心想着，空着的那只手插进毛利毛茸茸的卷发，把他更深地按向自己。

插入的时候两个人都叹了一口气，毛利感觉到自己的小腹一抽一抽的，他伸手摸了摸，恍惚觉得自己的肚子都被月前辈顶起来了。越知看到他的动作，憋得更辛苦了，倒是毛利用已经有些发红的眼睛盯着他，示意他动一动，自己难受。越知缓慢地开始抽送，几番试探顶到了某处让毛利发出了一声拔高得绵软呻吟，他加大力气顶了顶那里，毛利被刺激得泪水顺着脸颊滑了下来，拼命咬着嘴唇也控制不住喘息。越知被他夹得快要丧失自制力，一下比一下顶得重顶得深，他盯着被他压在身下的小卷毛后辈，感受着自己在他身体里进进出出，心想他是我的了，身体因为这个想法更加兴奋了，撑得毛利忍不住闷哼一声，已经被插得没什么力气的手抓着越知撑在他耳旁的手臂捏了捏，嘴里嘟囔着，月前辈轻一点，慢一点。可惜越知这时候已经没办法停下来了，宿舍的单人床也终于承受不了两个人越来越激烈的动作，发出了嘎吱嘎吱的声音，毛利被越知顶得呻吟声越来越放荡，他受不住的搂着越知的头要和他接吻想堵住令人羞耻的声音，隔壁突然传来咚咚咚的声音，毛利吓得后穴猛地缩紧，夹得越知头皮发麻。越知停了下来，思考了几秒，又搂着毛利起身，让他双手抵在墙上，握着他的腰又从后面插入他。因为越知比他高，他被操得垫起了脚，小腿和大腿绷得紧紧的，后穴不自觉地加紧，越知被夹得发出几声低喘。他把手塞进毛利的嘴巴里，把玩着他柔软敏感的舌头。毛利被困在墙和他月前辈之间，上面下面都被塞得满满的，心里的满足感快要满溢出来。越知射在他身体里的时候，他终于支撑不住顺着墙就要坐到地上，越知一把搂住他的腰，扶着他躺到床上。他们又回到了一起睡过无数次的姿势，在毛利入睡之前，他感觉到越知吻了一下他的额头。

两个人都不是第一次谈恋爱，但都是第一次做爱。相比越知，被操的毛利腰酸背痛了一整天。不过幸好和他搭档训练的是月前辈，一直到晚上都没有人发现异常。而在两人走到G10专属的休息室准备换衣服去浴池的时候，听到远野在抱怨隔壁103大半夜的仿佛在玩蹦床，他拍了半天墙才终于消停下来。毛利的脸蹭的就红了。还好这里现在水汽丰富，而大家又都运动完，没人注意到他脸上不自然的红晕。一旁的种岛扶着下巴说，103住的应该是小寿和月光，大家都目光立刻集中到了刚走进来的两人身上。入江眨了眨眼睛，说，大概是远野做了噩梦，毕竟像越知君这样沉默寡言的人大概不会做出这样的事，寿三郎肩膀才刚好，月光也不会让他胡闹的。远野不可置信的瞪着眼睛，还想争辩，被一旁的君岛拉出了休息室。见他们走了，入江笑眯眯地看着毛利，虽然越知君很可靠，但是还是要自己注意身体哦。毛利立刻意识到他知道了自己和月前辈的事，还没来得及说话，种岛勾着大曲的肩膀走到他和越知身边笑嘻嘻的说，会帮你们保密的哟，不用客气✩～越知转过头看着身边的毛利，看着他一双大眼睛仿佛受到了惊吓一般睁得更大了，好像又有点生气，腮帮子鼓鼓的，前辈们太狡猾了，他小声地抱怨道。越知没忍住笑了一下，伸出手摸了摸毛利的头发。

2.

U17世界杯，日本代表队很豪气的酒店的整层楼。毛利一边打量着着富丽堂皇的装修，一边感慨这可比海外远征的时候住得好多了，也不知道是不是因为监督和教练们都跟过来……他摸了摸鼻子，音量缩小了些又继续说，大人们真是会享受哇。越知站在他旁边，又有点想笑了。虽然毛利在他眼中一直挺乖挺可爱的，但也许是身体的结合让他不自觉地开始在意毛利的每一个表情每一句话，毛利最近也是越来越粘他，白天偶尔分开活动，等到终于能够汇合的时候，毛利总是迫不及待的蹭到自己身边，仰头一边叫着月前辈一边笑，大眼睛盯着他，等到越知摸摸他的头毛他才满足地拉着他的月前辈去吃饭休息。他们并不是每周都能做爱，虽然第一次就食髓知味的两个青春期少年总是憋着一肚子的欲火，大部分时候都是毛利困得不行了还坚持不懈的要做，越知无奈的帮他用手解决完问题哄着已经神智不清的窝在自己怀里的人睡着了，才起身灌几杯冷水坐在窗前吹风，等着下身恢复如初才上床搂过毛利安眠。

分房间的时候，越知和毛利和毛利很自然的被分到了一块。洗完澡出来的毛利看着房间里放着的两张可以睡两个人的大床，爬上了放着越知的手机的那一张。反正月前辈不会介意的，他想着，有点骄傲有点开心还有点期待。越知从浴室出来毫不意外的看到从下飞机就开始抱怨长途飞行太累了的毛利已经陷在自己的床上睡得香甜，只能看到深红色的卷发铺在白色的枕头上，他关掉灯，躺到了毛利身边。澳大利亚正是夏天，房间里的冷气开的很足，毛利睡着觉得有点点冷，感觉到旁边的床垫往下陷了一点，他立刻往那边靠，熟练的在他月前辈怀里找到了最舒服的位置，用睡眠中黏糊糊的嗓子和他月前辈说晚安。越知由着他蹭，又想到了自家那只一见到自己回来就要跳进自己怀里窝着打瞌睡的猫咪。他从上高中开始就不太受小动物待见了，这让作为猫控的他一度非常伤心，还好家里养了几年的那只一直不怕他。刚去集训的时候很想它，后来倒是不怎么想了，大概是因为在集训地又遇到了一只不怕他还坚持不懈跟在他身边的。他养着养着就满心满眼都是他了。他帮毛利掖了掖被子，闭上了眼睛，想着有机会让两只猫见一面，不知道家里那一只会不会因为自己的“窝”被霸占了发脾气呢。

正式赛越知带着大石打头阵，赢了比赛下场之后毛利第一个冲过来给他的月前辈递上水和毛巾，亮晶晶的眼睛盯着越知，兴奋地说不愧是月前辈，这场比赛实在是太精彩太酷了！一旁的种岛笑嘻嘻地说派月光上场本来就是让他耍帅的。越知面无表情的用隐藏在刘海之后的眼睛白了一眼种岛，接过毛利手里的矿泉水，拧开瓶盖一口气喝了半瓶，说实话，和毛利大搭档久了他已经习惯了自己不说话对方就能明白自己的意思，突然换了个害怕自己害怕的要命的初中生，这场比赛打得太累了。毛利愣愣地盯着越知仰头喝水时滚动的喉结，脸上还有没有擦干的汗珠随着他的动作挂在下巴上摇摇欲坠，一股邪火突然蹿了上来，他赶紧拍拍自己的脸，晚上在说晚上再说，他告诫自己。

当天晚上毛利让越知先去洗了澡，自己随后在浴室做了点准备就跨坐到了靠在床头看书的越知身上。越知立刻明白他要做什么，握着他的腰摇头，虽然明天你没有比赛，但是之后随时都会有。没关系的～毛利俯下身凑近他的脸，两个人鼻尖碰着鼻尖，近的越知能闻到毛利身上带着体温的的沐浴乳香气。毛利清亮的大眼睛目不转睛的盯着他，越知在他的瞳孔里看到了自己的脸，不由得有些心猿意马了，但理智告诉他现在不是可以冒险的时候。毛利仿佛读到了他的想法，眨了眨眼睛，突然亲了一口他的嘴巴就跪着往后退了几步，还没等越知反应过来就解开了越知的浴衣，俯下身用牙齿咬着越知内裤的边缘，把内裤扯了下来。跳出来的阴茎打在毛利的脸颊上，毛利一手握住已经开始硬起来的阴茎的根部，抬头得意地看着越知笑，月前辈真是心口不一，说罢低头吻了吻手中之物胀大的头部，又伸出舌头小心翼翼的舔。越知在被他含入口中的时候忍不住闷哼了一声，一只手插进了毛利蓬松的卷发，毛利感觉到嘴里的东西又胀大了几分，也兴奋了起来，笨拙的上下吞吐着越知已经完全挺立起来的阴茎，灵活敏感的舌头的在有限的空间舔舐着柱身。即使已经被顶到了喉咙口，还有一部分无法全部含进去，毛利被顶得控制不住生理泪水，想着这么大这么长的东西居然能插进自己的身体，人类真是不可思议。

越知爽得不得了，不仅仅是生理上的爽，还有看到毛利伏在自己身上嘴巴里被自己的阴茎塞得满满的爽。他用另一只手抚摸毛利的脸颊，脖颈，小巧的耳垂，又揉了揉毛利的嘴角，毛利的嘴唇已经被磨的通红，舌头也红艳艳的，含不下的口水顺着下巴流下来，混着控制不住的泪水把下半张脸都弄的湿漉漉。越知感觉自己快要到了，捏着毛利的下巴让他把自己吐出来，已经深陷情欲的毛利泪眼朦胧的被他拖着换了一个方向，再扶着他月前辈的阴茎往嘴里塞的时候感觉到后穴被柔软的东西舔弄着，过于刺激的感受让他撑着床的双臂一软，越知的阴茎直直的插进了喉管最深处，泪水一下全部涌出模糊了视线。越知捏了捏他的臀瓣，示意他小心些，将两根修长的手指插进了他的后穴。毛利在浴室已经自己准备过了，再加上方才越知用舌头试探了一番，后面已经松软到两根手指完全可以随意的进出，越知又加了一根手指，寻找着他敏感的地方，却坏心眼的不愿意直接刺激那里，只在附近戳弄着，另一只手则随着毛利吞吐自己的动作抚慰他早就硬的滴水的阴茎。

毛利感觉自己的心满足的要涨破了，没想到这比直接插入还要刺激，他痴迷地舔着嘴里的东西，不自觉地摆动着腰臀好让他月前辈的手指插的再深一点再快一点。在毛利又一个深喉的时候，越知终于控制不住射在了他嘴里，插在毛利后穴里的三指直直的按上他的腺体，毛利被越知浓稠的精液呛到，又痉挛着达到了高潮，眼前仿佛炸开了烟花，脑袋一阵一阵的发晕，越知赶紧把自己的东西从他嘴里抽出来又扶着他靠在自己怀里给他顺着背让他把自己的东西吐出来。毛利捂着嘴巴咳嗽，但是什么都没有吐出来，喉头一滚都咽了下去，咽完终于喘匀了气还得意地抬头盯着越知，好像要他夸夸自己。越知无奈的拿过纸巾帮他擦干脸上混合的汗水泪水还有精液，又帮他擦干净了下身，抱着他换到了另一张床上，让他面朝着自己躺在自己怀里，吻了吻他仍然潮红的脸颊，把他的头按到自己肩膀上，终于还是在睡前忍不住说了一句，下次不可以这样任性了。而毛利知道他月前辈对他一直很纵容，于是也不回答，把额头顶在他的肩膀上闷笑。


End file.
